Picture Perfect
by Acqua Leaf
Summary: Riku has an amazing life. It would be nice if he remembered how he achieved it. All he can do is trust his fiancé, Sora, to remind him who he is. But, everything seems TOO perfect. Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

Soft natural light from a sunrise woke Riku, but he did not open his eyes yet. He did not want to move from his position, because he was so comfortable. Riku can smell the lavender scented covers that gently covered him. The sheets were perfectly cradled his entire body and he could have lain like that for the next hour. He didn't have anything to do that day; it could have been the perfect morning.

Riku heard a door opening very slowly which made him very curious. He peeked through his eyelids to see deep blue bedsheets. But, he never saw those sheets before in his life. He felt like his stomach was full of acid and sat up immediately. The nauseous feeling only intensified as he looked around the bedroom. It was very lovely room that was decorated with warm colors and the color blue.

It would have been a very nice to live in, but Riku could not remember walking here or getting in the bed. Riku did not recognize one thing there. His breathes shortened and became more rapid. He stared to tremble, because he couldn't get enough oxygen. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand pressed against his back followed by a smooth calming voice, "Its okay, Riku. Deep breathes."

It wasn't okay. It was far from okay, because he did not recognize that voice either. Riku glanced to his right to find sky blue orbs. With shaky limbs, he crawled backwards away from the unidentified person. Whoever it was had brown spikes in every direction and the kindest face you can imagine. But, it did not help at all.

Riku breathed out, "Who are you?"

The guy stared sweetly at him; stunned for words. Riku's panic attack was clouding his judgement right now. The guy took his own advice and took a deep breath. "You don't remember me. That's okay. You probably won't after what happened."

Riku kept his distance from him and he had to ask. Whoever the guy was, he obviously knew him. But, they were not in a hospital. He wasn't wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard. He only had on an oversized white shirt with a stretched collar and no pants. Riku asked the stranger, "What happened to me?"

"You had another seizure. It was a really bad one." The guy's sincere smile could melt anyone's heart. "You'll be okay and you'll remember everything soon. Now, come here; you have to eat."

What? How is he supposed to believe him? There were still major plot holes in his story. Riku shook his head and said, "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

The guy huffed slightly amused, "I'm more than qualified to take care of you. I've been doing it for more than a year now, Riku."

"Huh?" That didn't make any sense. His shaky voices echoed in the room.

The stranger's kept his sweet smile. He expected the sheer shock and confusion and he was prepared for it. "The seizure must have caused short-term amnesia. Honestly, I didn't think that it will be this severe. Are you sure you don't remember me?"

His voice was very serene as he spoke. Riku quivered under his persistent stare. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't look away from his face. He must have figure that his stunned silence gave him his answer, "I'm your fiancé, silly."

That's-that's not right. He-he couldn't be. He's not gay. At least, Riku didn't think he was. This isn't right. He wakes up in a strange room and a complete stranger tells him that he is his gay fiancé. There are red flags all through this situation. Riku could feel his head shaking. "No, you're lying, I'm not gay."

"Riku," he said his name with a harmony.

"No, no. This isn't right. I don't know who you are and what's going on; you need to tell me what's really going on." Riku finally scooted to the other side of the king sized bed. It was hard to stand on his unstable feet.

"I'm not going to chase you, Riku." The stranger didn't move from his spot. He seemed way too confident.

Riku didn't believe him. He kept his eye on him as he backed away. The brunette stranger was shorter and slimmer than he is. Physically, Riku could have easily over powered him. Mentally, Riku would have been trumped. Riku didn't know what to do, but he couldn't believe a word he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Without checking if he was wearing any clothes himself, Riku turned around and left the bedroom. He was still panicking when he tried to find his way out of the place. The format was foreign to him and he had no idea that this place was actually an apartment. At least he found the door very fast.

Riku rushed through it, but froze when he took a step outside. The smell of ocean water filled his lungs and he could see the ocean line from where he stood. It was the most beautiful scenery he'd ever seen. There is only one place in the world this place could be, Destiny Islands. But, he doesn't live here. He's sure that he doesn't. He's used to rain and snow, not the sound of ocean waves.

Riku's head was spinning and it took everything he had not to collapse on the stone floor in the fetal position and panic. Instead of doing that, he closed the front door and back into the stranger's apartment. Was there a place he could go? He tried to recover as many memories as he could, but it only gave him an excruciating headache. He tried to remember family members, friends, anyone who could help him. Trying to remember anything felt like trying to find a pair of shoes in a dense fog.

Riku only had one option; the one he ran out on. The stranger was very nice to him, he knows who he is, and could help him. It's just… that guy couldn't have been his fiancé. Could he? He doesn't know. There's no way he could know.

No one could have prepared him for this scenario. Something about this still seems off, still there was no other option. Riku swallowed all of his doubt, fear, and common sense and dragged his feet towards the stranger's bedroom.

The brunette was sitting on the bed and fumbling with the bedsheets. He's demeanor and face suggested that he was worried. Riku felt a little guilty for worrying him. He stealthily walked to the bed and gained the strange guy's attention. Riku couldn't look at him in the face, "Please, can you help me?"

The stranger started to crawl on the bed towards him. Riku wanted to back away from him. Instead he stepped closer to the bed and let the stranger come closer to him. Riku stared at the floor, because his pride was diminished. "I-I'm scared." That was an understatement.

The strange brunette closed in on him, he lunged up, wrapped his hands around Riku's neck and passionately kissed him. It didn't feel right. Riku quivered away from the kiss, breaking it. He shook his head as he said, "I can't."

The brunette immediately backed away from the tall man. He looked very satisfied with the kiss alone. He nodded and said, "I understand. I have to be patient until you get your memory back."

Riku watched as the brunette rushed over to the nightstand where he was standing. He picked up a wooden tray that had an extravagant display of scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit cups, and a big glass of orange juice. All of it looked delicious and the smell made Riku feel weak and fatigued. How could he be so worn out? What the hell happened to him?

"Please Riku, you have to eat something. I know you're starving."

Riku sighed. He didn't want to deny the offering. It smelled amazing and his stomach was graveling at the sight of it. Riku did have one question before he eats his breakfast, "Can you, at least, tell me your name?"

"Sora," his smile could be seen a mile away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

Where am I?

What's going on?

How…?

Riku had difficulty forming the questions in his head. Something was clouding his head and making it impossible to focus. Riku couldn't even lift his head in an up-right position. He couldn't move his entire body. His state only confused him further, because this is the first time that something like this happened.

He doesn't drink heavily or take any medicine that could have put in his state. Something is wrong with this situation; terribly wrong. What the hell happened to him?

Riku's lifted his extremely heavy eyelids to see dozens of figures move around him. The people are ignoring him and are rushing past him as if he doesn't exist. He must be in public somewhere, but why are anyone paying attention to him? Not even any sly looks or whispering about his unsightly condition.

But he needed help; he needed for someone to tell him what is going on. Riku concentrated all of his energy to move his left hand. He needed to draw attention to himself. He was in danger and he needed help.

"H… hel…" Saying the word, help, proven to be a lot harder than he thought.

A surge of fear jolted through his entire body. He can't speak either. His is not right. He's not drunk, that can't be it. He would be at least being able to talk if he was intoxicated. His speech will be slurred and sloppy, but he'll be able to talk.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

Riku snapped out of his illusion and jotted up in bed. His breathes were shaky and he was still trembling from the panic he felt in his nightmare. It was late at night, possibly the morning. He was sleeping in the bed where he met Sora in. Looking at this room now gave him relief that he was somewhere safe now, unlike the dream he had.

Sora was right next to him and sleeping soundly. He insisted that they sleep in the same bed together, because it will help Riku adjust to him better. In a weird way, it helped. Sora looked like an angel sleeping next to him and has been extremely helpful through this harsh time.

Riku sighed in relief knowing that Sora didn't sense he was uneasy and wake up to comfort him. Dreams like that have been reoccurring at least twice a week. It always sends Riku in a state of shock and panic, and Sora will always be there to calm him down.

Riku hates his amnesia. Simple things like grocery shopping or answering the door could give him a panic attack. It makes him feel pathetic and weak. He's not sure if it was the fear of people or interactions that triggers his attacks, but either way, there are worst things to be terrified about. But, Sora never left his side through the ordeal. He would scold him for thinking so harshly about himself. He understands that his anxiety is not a quick fix and Riku is grateful for that.

However, Sora can sense that Riku was having trouble, even in his deep sleep. His eyes fluttered opened and noticed that Riku's silver hair being reflected from the moonlight. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I…" Riku thought over what to say next. Should he lie to him and simply say that he can't sleep? No, Sora would have found out eventually. That's his speciality.

"I had a nightmare. I'm a little freaked out, that's all." Riku doesn't have to lie to him.

"What was the dream about?" Sora asked so calmly, but curious.

"Riku tried to remember the nightmare, but all he could recall was the nerve-wrecking feeling that engulfed is entire body. The thought made him shutter. "I was scared and helpless," Riku answered his companion.

He has that feeling numerous times a day. The truth about his own disability is hard to swallow. Sora did his best to smile at Riku in his sleepy deprived state, "It's just a dream Riku. Don't sweat it."

Riku swears that his sky blue eyes could glow in the dark. His hearts turn into mush whenever he stares into his eyes for too long. Feelings like these, makes Riku believe that he really did find him attractive before. Or maybe his feelings were a result from Sora's gentle care. It could be anything.

"I have an idea. How about I take you to the mall to buy a new suit? You used to love that." Sora was only trying comfort him.

Something about that proposal sits doesn't right with Riku. It could have been shopping, spending money, or trying on clothes. All of that sounded very tiring and pointless.

"Are you sure about that? I think that you are confusing me with Troy Smith. He used to love that kind of stuff." Riku was able to picture one of his long lost friends.

"Troy Smith," Sora lifted his head from his pillow.

It was great that he was starting to remember other people, too. Sora insisted that it was just two of them on Destiny Islands, alone. Sora never introduced to anyone that he would have known before he had lost his memory. At least now, he could find out who Troy really is.

"Troy Smith was a character you created in your latest novel, Riku. You're right though; he would have loved to go shopping. He was very flamboyant." Sora kept his overwhelming glaze at him. Sora stared at him as if he lusts after him, but that is mostly likely true.

"One of my novels," Riku repeated the words to make sure that he believed him. No, Troy Smith had dark brown hair and was an openly gay detective who just adopted a Chinese girl with his life partner who tragically died while in China. Huh, maybe Troy wasn't real. That seems a little too dramatic for real life. Sora did tell him that he was a novelist.

But, how did Sora know that?

"Did you read the novel, Sora? I don't remember that name of it." Riku asked in a low voice. It sounded so weak in his ears.

"You never finished it, but it's great that you know one of the main characters. " Sora scooted closer to him and laid his head on Riku's lap. "It would have been the best one yet."

The physical contact was still an adjustment for Riku. He slid under his covers uncomfortably to avoid responding to it. Sora wasn't hurt by rejection, because he understood that he had to be patient.

On the other hand, Sora needed to push the boundaries a little bit more each time. He crawled towards Riku and planted a butterfly kiss on Riku's forehead. He didn't flinch away this time, just looked away flustered.

* * *

The mall was huge and full of people. Riku never thought of himself as handsome or good-looking, but people, men and women, keep glancing in his direction and grinning. He did his best to ignore them and focus on the hyper brunette that dragged him into a clothing store.

Sora already had a suit in mind. He didn't need a teller to get Riku's measurements. He had every inch of his body memorized. Riku absentmindedly watched the brunette at work, running around the store picking out the clothes for his mate. It saved all of the guess work out of choosing his clothes. He can trust Sora with this task.

Snickering and muttering broke his concentration. While he was listening to his surrounding now, he is certain that someone, or two, were talking about him and Sora. He turned to catch the gaze of two men that was only a few feet away from him. Both of them jumped and looked down at the clothes in their hands, but with huge smirks on their faces.

"Riku!" Sora gladly presented a whole blue suit complete with a shirt and tie that matches his eye color. It took him less than five minutes throw that together. How does he do it? "Try this on, now! I want to see you in it!" If it could get him to stop yelling in a public place; why not?

"Sure thing, Sora," He agreed to it. Sora didn't recognize that all the attention that he is placing on those two.

Riku sighed as he disappeared into the already unlocked fitting room. Sora somehow managed to get that prepared for him as well. All Riku had to do was quickly underdress and redress. It's like Sora was dressing his favorite toy. It's a good thing that he remembered how to put on clothes. He's sure that Sora would have loved to assist with that too.

When he was properly dressed, he stepped out of his hidden, dim lit room to the open space of entire store. The suit that Sora picked out fit him perfectly. The navy blue suit, grey shirt, and teal tie gave Riku a new confidence as he looked himself in the mirror. He couldn't help to smirk at the well-dressed man in the mirror.

Sora could see the newly found assurance all over his face, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he has to admit that he looks good.

Riku didn't take his eyes off himself for a solid minute. From the corner of the mirror, he saw another grinning face on him, then another and another. Almost everyone in the department was scanning his body constantly.

The unwanted attention triggered his nerves gain. He felt a familiar sensation of numbness go through is body. He felt nauseous and tried to keep his vomit down. Riku ducked his head again and fled to the fitting room, where he knows that he could get a little privacy.

But not from Sora. Again, he instantly recognized that Riku was in peril and rushed in after him. He found the six foot man on the floor, trembling and backed into the corner. He did his best to hide the look of fear and shame from his expression. Sora only smiled warmly at him. "Riku," He said in a soothing tone.

"Why me? Why do you want to put with this?" Riku barely pronounce a word with his shaky voice.

Sora didn't respond right away. He took a seat next to him, glided his head to his lap, and stroked his long soft hair. That gesture made the trembling cease momentarily. "It's your anxiety, Riku, you always had it. Soon you will remember how you dealt with it before. In fact, you're very brave for coming out here."

"I don't feel brave," Riku responded expressionlessly.

Sora plopped his head and went back to caressing it. He explained, "Nonsense, you have to work though this stuff to get your life back and I will be there every step of the way. I want to help."

Sora's offer was way too good to be true. Could he be lying? Why would he go through all of this trouble for him? Something is wrong with him. Riku doubt was circulating in his head. This relationship is way too… perfect.

"I promise," Sora only cemented his vow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

Huh?

Where am I?

O shit, not another nightmare.

Riku peered through his silver hair to view his surroundings. Riku found himself sitting on a plane. He's been one before; there is no way to mistake this setting. But, why would this be a nightmare?

The plane is not crashing. It's probably going somewhere wonderful. Hold on, where is it going?

An uneasy feeling started to boil inside him. Once again, Riku is somewhere in public with no memory of how he got there and unable to ask anyone what is happening. The only thing he knows that this is not right and he is in danger.

What could he do?

Nothing.

The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed Riku. It's a common theme in his nightmares. He's somewhere that he doesn't know. He can't move or ask for anyone for help. This time, he's being transported somewhere without his knowledge or permission.

Unexpectedly, Riku felt someone grasp his hand tightly. He was too weak see who it was. He heard a faint voice say, "I'm so sorry about your situation. You're very brave."

A cold shudder ran through Riku's body. He cannot see his surroundings or look at the person who is touching him. It's an unsettling position to be in and it doesn't make any sense.

But, what could he do?

* * *

Riku shuttered awake. He instantly shifted back and forth checking his surroundings. This time the novelist found himself sitting at a glass desk in front of a computer. The room was well lit with natural lighting. The room's stillness was interrupted by Destiny Island's ocean waves crashing on the sand.

Riku was not in a dream anymore; this is reality. He could relax now. Being completely vulnerable was hard to forget. His body felt cold in the island's heat. No amount of warmth could help his sensation. All Riku could do was scratch away the false frostbite.

"Sora," Riku called in the empty apartment.

After a minute of silence, Riku remembered that Sora is working. Oddly enough, Sora's is a registered nurse at Central Hospital. It was pretty impressive. Sora is actually helping and saving random people like an actual angel. Sora was telling the truth when that he's qualified to take care of him.

However, Sora is not here right now. It's been two months and Riku is still dependent on him. No, he can calm himself down. He's a grown man.

Riku took a few deep breathes and found something else to occupy his mind. The computer in front of him had a window open to a word document. Ironically, a lot of people liked Troy Smith and his struggles; he eventually received a book deal. An author with amnesia is a great selling point according to his agent.

Riku turned to see at flashing light on the house phone. He must have been asleep when it rang, because he didn't hear it. Whoever it was left a message. Since the book deal, most of the house calls have been for him; so he listened to it.

In the message said, "Hi, I'm looking for Riku Strife. I'm calling from Twilight Paper and I'm Xion Sea's assistant and she would like to do an interview with the author of the detective novel. Please have Mr. Strife could contact the studio at (554) 344-5245 to set a date for the interview. We hope to hear back from you. Thank you."

Riku didn't know what to do when the message ended. Xion Sea is a well-known journalist from Twilight Town and she wants to interview him. The book has only been published for a few weeks and it is already getting him more attention than he could ever imagine.

Riku started to pace around the room to absorb the shock. This is a lot to swallow. He is important enough to have an entire article on him. He has the opportunity to make a name for himself. This is exciting. This can easily make his novel a best seller and become a phenomenon. This could be the beginning of something bigger.

Riku's excitement skyrocketed. It was the perfect time for Sora to wonder in the apartment. "Sora!" Riku called him from the office.

Sora wobbled in the direction of his voice still tired from his long shift. Riku couldn't control his enthusiasm. He met Sora halfway and lifted him up two feet in the air. The brunette looked every confused and tried to keep up his balance in the iron grip. "Riku, what's going on?" he asked out of amazement.

Riku dropped Sora into a hug and said, "I got a call from a reporter and she wants to interview me for the novel. I'm going to be a famous author."

"Really, that is amazing. I knew you could do it," Sora embraced the man.

After a minute, Riku realized what he was still holding Sora in the air. He quickly placed Sora down to talk to him face to face. He feels like that Sora is just a responsible for his sudden success. It wouldn't have been possible without him and he should be just as excited as him. Riku took a deep breathe to explain, "We have a message from Xion Sea; she wants to interview me."

Sora stared at Riku in disbelief. For the first time, Sora was completely expressionless and had nothing to say. He exhaled very carefully and said, "I… Please be careful, Sweetie."

Riku noticed change in behavior. He usually gives a lot of praise for smaller accomplishments. Now he's worried, "Sora, what's wrong? You're not excited?"

Sora shook his head. His tone was slow and strained, "No, no, I'm very happy and proud of you. But, please be careful… reporters are liars. They'll do and say anything to get a good story."

Riku never saw Sora like this. He was quiet, still, and monotone. It caught Riku off guard and he didn't know what to say. He let Sora continue, "Okay, I'll call off and drive you…"

"Wait, Sora," Riku interrupted him. "You took enough days off. I can do this by myself; you don't have to baby me."

Sora deflated a little bit more, "But…"

"I'll be fine," Riku reassured him.

Sora didn't have anything to say to that. He moved forward to hug his Sweetie. Riku looked wrapped his arms around him. He's gotten used to the physical contact, however this time is different, Sora needs to be comfort and Riku is prepared for this.

* * *

Wow, this place is amazing.

Riku was well dressed for this occasion. He examined everything as he waited to be introduced to Xion Sea. He even talked to the woman who left the voicemail. Her name is Rebecca and she didn't waste any time sending him down the hall to see the reporter.

Rebecca told him that Xion is waiting for him in the room at the end of the hall. He wasn't half way through the hall when the door opened and he saw her for the first time. She looked exactly all of her pictures, jet black hair with beaming blue eyes.

The two stared at each other a little disoriented for a second. Riku eventually mustered up enough courage to introduce himself, "Ms. Sea, I'm Riku Strife; it's nice to meet you."

Xion stared blankly at him and let out a long sigh. She replied, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm a big fan of your work."

That wasn't the first time that Riku heard that, but it was the first time that he felt proud in himself for what he's done. "Thank you, I'm a fan of yours too," he said to the celebrity. "Are you going to record or tape the interview? Your assistant wasn't very specific."

Xion didn't respond to him right away. She continued to gaze into his eyes very unprofessionally. It started to make Riku uncomfortable. Her voice started to crack when she asked, "Riku, do you remember me?"

That question came out of nowhere. He took a few steps backwards, not sure what to do next. He answered her, "I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?"

Riku gasped as he watched the respected reporter shed tears. He tried to be polite, but the truth hurt her that much. She didn't collapse within herself. She kept her hard stare on Riku. He tried to explain, "Please don't cry. I have amnesia and I barely remember anything."

"But, you remembered Troy Smith," her voice broke again when she retorted that.

Xion was take hard breathes to control her sobbing. She put her hand over her face to hide some of the redness. "I'm sorry for that. It's just… I was worried about you for so long and now that you're here; you don't remember me."

Riku could sympathize with her to some extent. However, he is on the spot right now, and he doesn't know what to say to her. The truth would not help her and lying to her would only make things worse. He was stomped, but she admitted that she knew him before. He needed to know how.

Riku thought over every word he said. He carefully asked her, "How do you know me?"

The simple question nearly made her faint. Xion stared into his soul and stated, "I'm your fiancé."

Riku shook his head again and started to take a few steps back. This is the second time that he has been in this situation. This is insane. He couldn't believe it. "Wait, no," Riku had to make sure that he heard her right. It took a lot to register what she said. "I already have a fiancé. His name is Sora."

"Sora?"' the reporter slowly pronounced his name as if it was poisoning her. Her mouth dropped and hid it behind her hands. Her eyes widened as she started to realize something, "Oh my God; this can't be happening."

"What?" Riku wanted to know why she responded like that.

Tears fell down her face and she let out through a sob, "I'm so sorry. I didn't take Sora seriously. But…but he actually took you away from me. I can't believe that this is happening."

She abruptly focused him and commanded, "Get away from him, Riku. He's crazy."

"Hold on," Riku started to defend his actual fiancé. "Sora's done nothing but nice and supportive. He's not crazy."

"Really?" Xion's demeanor changed when he protected Sora. "He brought you out here to isolate you; no one seen you in three months. He gave you a fabricated life, Riku. He's not your fiancé; I am!"

"No," This woman just told him that his life was a sham. Riku saw the holes in Sora's explanation, but he couldn't imagine this. This is too much. "No," Riku couldn't think of the words to describe what he is feeling right now.

Xion noticed his dismay and softened her approach. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. I know that this must be confusing for you. But, you need to trust me; I can prove everything that I just said. I mean… How much did Sora tell you? Do you remember your little brother?"

No. No, Sora didn't. Riku backed away from the stranger. This is the second time that he has been in this situation and he has no idea what to do. He could believe the woman he just met or the man he just met. It was extremely close call.

Riku repeated a line that he once said to Sora, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Again, Riku left the situation without a second thought. He heard a desparate plea from Xion, before he left the building.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who thought that this was a rom-com. NOPE. With a title like that and the obvious red flags in the previous chapters, you had to see something wrong.**

 **Who's telling the truth? What do you think Riku should do? It's a lot to think about.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


End file.
